Back to Power
by Lady Logos
Summary: Darth Maul survives the mission in Naboo, but is left to die by his master. In the end will he win the deadly game or get abandoned once more?
1. 1 Survival in the fittest

Back to Power - Chapter 1

He woke up suddenly - then groaned and shut his eyes for the stabbing pain in his middle. He slowly reached a hand to touch the area where he was wounded.

A perfectly round hole in his middle, going through and bleeding sluggishly. _What had happened? _He wondered as he traced the wound in his chest.

**He struck the Jedi Master down with his saberstaff and phased again in front of the gates that separated him from his intended target. **

**They opened and the Jedi flew from in and viciously tried to cut him down. They spun and danced in the deadly mach. Suddenly the boy jumped over his head and Maul force pushed him into the shaft.**

**The boy took a hold of the riff in the shaft and hang there.. Play, So he played with the boy and made himself ready for the success of the kill. Next step would be the queen. He felt the desperation in the boy and to mock him, kicked his lightsaber down to the shaft as well. **

**The boy saw it go down and despair was heavy in him. Then suddenly the force rose in the boy, like a beacon of blinding light and the boy jumped suddenly over him and rammed the light saber that he had called from the fallen one into his hand and stabbed vigorously trough his chest.**

**He saw himself fall with his saberstaff and then.. Darkness.**

But he had not died. He lay in the shaft in a pile of trashes and tried to access to the Force. He needed the Force so that he could heal himself even a little. He had been injured before - but had not had the time to fix himself up.

His ship had the necessary equipment to treat even serious injuries. But no healer there to use it. He could patch himself up in there for now without the assistance of the medical droid that was in there. Now the only question was, how could he get there. He slowly tried to stand up, but the pain in his chest flared so strongly that he had to hold a desperate scream back in his throat.

Slowly he got to his knees and accessed the force again, he drew more and more upon it so that it would numb the pain and allow him to finally get to his feet so that he wouldn´t have to crawl to his ship.

Finally when the pain was numbed to a level he could stand to walk in, he called his light staff into his hand and placed it to it´s place on his belt. Then he started the hard walk to his ship using walls to support himself.

On the way he mentally assessed the wounds in his body. His two hearts were fine, but the blood vessels around had suffered some damage, his lung had a burn in it and his ribcage was damaged. Those were the injuries from his most recent fight.

There was a gash on his side from the previous fight with the Jedi he had killed. Also there was a blaster wound on his shoulder from an earlier encounter with a bounty hunter. That bounty hunter hand´t known what had hit him, but eventually he had killed him - on his master's orders.

He trekked slowly towards his ship, he was on the hangar and slowly used the force to open the ship door so that he could climb in. His assassin droid was there, waiting loyally like always - it's orders were the standard ones - Kill any and everyone that tried to access the ship without him.

"How can I serve - Lord Maul?" THe droid said. It's optical ship had recognized him.

"Alert the medical droids and close the ship and take it out of here."

"Yes, master"

As he laid on the sickbed - the droid tending to him, a sudden thought hit him - Everyone thought him dead.

It would be beneficial to wait everything out. Wait until the Jedis and Siths finished each other.. Then he would become the Master Sith and could take his own apprentice. Then he would be on the top. But there was the rule of two, which would mean that eventually his apprentice would kill him. Maybe - if his apprentice was better than him. But if not - He could kill the apprentice.

Now there was just too much competition and if he returned to his master (Former Master) Lord Sidious would not hesitate to kill him. He had failed. For the first time in his life he had failed a mission. Every other mission was successful and been done with care.

The siths left were few - because of the two only rule. There was Sidious, Tyrannus and then General Grievous. Although the last was not a sith - not really. He was just humanoid robot - uncabable to even feel the force, much less to use it. Even though they had used Sifo-Dyas's blood in transfusion - and that blood was full of midichlorians. But somehow Grievous was incapable of feeling the force.

There had been a few dark Jedi around - like Xanatos. But then again - they were all dead. Killed by him and Sidious to ensure that no competition was possible. Also the Jedi had taken care few of them.

"Sir - I recommend that you go into bacta tank." The medical droid said to him. He only nodded and stopped painfully of his robes and uniform. Letting them fall to the floor. Then placed the breathing mask onto his face and went to the bacta tank. The bacta slowly filled the tank and his nose hated the smell of it. It left this sweet taste and smell to linger into your nose and mouth and you could´t get rid of it. No matter what.

Finally he was fully immersed and opted to go into a healing trance. The force and bacta would heal him enough so that he could fly the ship himself in a week.

A week later

His eyes snapped open in the bacta. The medical droid lifted him out of the tank and he slowly sank to the medical bed that laid there as the droid prodded his injuries that were mostly healed so that he could function in some level.

The droid applied bacta patches to the wounds and then gave him a painkiller so that he could fly the magnificent ship himself. The assassination droid really wasn´t made for flying the ship, although it could. He had made the droid himself, using the mechanical skill that was natural to him and the dark side of the force.

His speeder bike Bloodfin was still in the hangar of his ship. The ship itself wasn´t too big, but big enough that it could be conveniently used over longer distances. It had three sleeping chambers, three cleaning units, a medical unit and a droid, A small kitchenette, a living space/conference room and hangar which housed the bike and other supplies. Scimitar was a very very useful ship - modeled from a star Courier it was spacious (up to 6 passengers) and the most important feature of it was it's cloaking device.

A stealth ship - heavy on the force. Sometimes Maul thought the ship had a mind of it´s own. Sometimes he used to talk to it. Talking about his missions and like he - the ship seemed to love the tales of bloodshed and stealthy assassinations. It practically purred.

He was at the cockpit - ready to fly again. Now he needed to find a place to go. He had a small mansion in Mustafar, but his former master knew of it´s location, and Maul couldn´t compromise his freedom and ability live.

He knew that he needed a lot of healing done. He needed a healer to heal him. But where could he find a healer.. Then he thought about it - the Jedi temple was full of healers. But Coruscant would be forbidden for him for a long time - as that was where his former master ruled and knew everything that happened. No - He could´t risk it.

Bandomeer was a possibility, as was Tatooine. But the again Alderaan was a possibility and Hoth had some medical faculties left. He was sure. But were there any medics to patch him up? Hoth was an ice planet. In there it snowed almost constantly and once in time it had been a very important planet. But not anymore.

He also needed to make his tattoos again.. And to do that he needed the pincers and someone who could use them. Those tattoos were very important. Many Jedi were fool when they didn´t tattoo themselves. But to do that he needed someone who was at least force sensitive.

These force tattoos gave him strength, agility and more importantly more focus and connection to the force. If the sequence was corrupted it hindered. Not much but it still did. Also the tattoos gave him better ability heal.

His race was naturally good at withstanding pain and injury and was good in healing. They healed fast. Maul, because of his connection to the force healed even faster and without the tattoos he could heal small wounds 2 to 3 times faster than average human. Also his race was hard to kill. As they had two hearts and their skin was tuff, also in their blood was something that neutralized poisons and most medical stuff.. Force inhibitors were´t a problem to their blood.

He flew manual for a while - while thinking about where to go. There were so many possibilities.

AN: I think that Maul should have survived really. If you have read the Maul comics then you know that years before he could fight that well (Black Sun). So I think that he should have beaten the hell out of both - Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

Also the fact stands that he really was a master of the arts that to many were lost. He was trained by Darth Sidious in Juyo, Form VII . Also he had training in Niman lightsaber combat and the Jar'Kai dual-saber technique as well as mastery of the fighting style of Teräs Käsi. Besides as seen in the comics - Maul combined his swordsmanship with martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills - and whenever Maul encountered a foe he could not best though his martial prowess, he would fall back on his tactical know-how, outmaneuvering such enemies.

Also he was good in Telekinesis, utilizing Force Grip and Force Choke, Force push and Force lightning. Also he was talented in combining Force talents with mechanics. He had constructed Bloodfin himself and the dark eye seeker droids as well using the force mechanical skill Mechu-deru, Maul modified the protocol droid C-3PX into an assassin droid to guard his ship.

Also Maul had mastered the use of Sith lanvarok.

So here you go, there´s my excuse why Maul survived. Although he didn´t kick those two´s asses his time will come :D


	2. 2 Decisions

Back to Power - Chapter 2

In Space - Scimitar

He longed to be free.. It was what every Sith wanted - to be so strong that they could be free - So wanted he. Never before in his life had he been free to do what he wanted. There was always someone to show loyalty - someone to own him. When he was a very young child, it was to his mother, then when she thrown him out to the streets it was to the leader of a local gang - then to his Master and anyone his master wanted him to serve.

He needed a place to hide - A place where he could train and live for the time being until the Jedi and the Sith finished each other. He needed a disguise. He searched the records of a person that was not known if dead or alive - MIA if possible. He didn´t care Jedi or Sith. He needed to hide.

That blasted brat was still in the books of the living. He had failed in that regard - however his time would come in time. Patience was the thing that was always stressed in his training and now he was glad that it had been. He could be as patient as was must.

Then he founded it. Darth Revan. A Jedi Master and A Sith Lord. How peculiar. He could be both or neither. And that mask.. How well indeed. But first he needed to find this Revan person. if the data was correct he was buried in Deralia, or at least so the information he had available suggested. That had been his home planet and as so he would be buried there if he was dead.

The records stated that Deralia was the home planet of the programmed identity. So - he had first been a Jedi Master. Then had turned been reprogrammed - then the Jedi had taken him and reprogrammed him again and then he was a Jedi again.

He was recorded as missing in action to both sides. But at the same time, both sides were thinking about the possibility of Revan being dead. Revan could turn the tide of this war. To the Darkness or to the Light. Now the only things needed to decide were - where to go before going to Deralia, If Revan was not in Deralia he would be in Korriban.. Destroying the Sith.

He needed medical attention and he still had to disguise himself under the armor that Revan wore. Also the possibility of Revan being actually alive was intriguing. if he was alive, why was he not with the Jedi or with the Sith. Maybe it was suspicion from both sides. Also after the rule of two had been made everything would fit. First they had Maul and Sidious, now they had Sidious, Dooku and that Blasted General of Dooku´s.

There were also the Nightsisters. So there would be no place for Revan - Unless. Maul was dead - at least believed to be so. So what would be better than Revan to kill Sidious and take his place. This war was unnecessary, Maul thought.

Sidious wanted new apprentice. Better than him or Dooku. But who would this person be was truly the question to be asked.

He programmed coordinates for the hyperdrive. He needed to meditate about this problem.

After meditating about the problem for a long time he headed back to the cockpit. He needed more information. According to it Revan was in three places: Korriban, Deralia or in the Unknown Regions where he had taken refuge in after all had ended for him.

He also took a look of his abilities. As he discovered - Revan was the master of all forms - Dark and Light, also he had very good - excellent control of the force and was a brilliant tactician - so if he was alive, this was going to be a problem. He needed to train, and to get to that level he needed a master. A master with those qualities that he was after. If Revan was alive that would be good - then he would have a new master.

Next he studied about the Unknown Regions. Beyond the regions edge lay the hyperspace disturbance beyond the edge of the galaxy which would move him to the other side of the galaxy.. To the Wild Space.

If he headed to the Unknown Regions he needed to be careful - He would if he had to go, start his search in 244Core. It was the first planet in the list of planets in the unknown Regions so that would be a good place to start after going to Korriban and Deralia.

He had decided that Tatooine would suffice in finding a medic. In there he would not be too noticeable as it was the hole where everything bad in the galaxy gathered to spoil themselves. The Hutts controlled the planet and so, it would serve as a safe haven for him.

Tatooine - Mos Eisley

Maul stiffly walked in the streets - discreetly trying to find a place where someone would patch him up without any problems or alerting Sidious. His influence was wide. Even in here he culled feel his hand reaching to the planet and controlling subtly.

Finally after exhausting himself by walking over three hours in the sun he found the place. A small clinic - maintained by a woman that was a former slave and so knew how to keep her mouth shut.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I am in need of a medical assistance. Also someone needs to complete my tattoos after I am completely healed." Maul said. He read her mind and uncovered that her name was Shmi, She had a son named Anakin - who had a familiar presence - who the Jedi he had killed earlier had taken to the Jedi Temple to be a Jedi - Something about a Chosen One.

"Okay - Just trough this door over here." The woman leaded him into a small sterile room with a medical bed in the center. Medical droids were over the place as well as a bacta tank and supplies.

"Please remove your clothes so that I can see the wound." The woman said. Pleasing her, he removed his heavy over robe, his tunic, the hard leather long vest and rest of his clothes until he was standing in front of her, only in his boxers.

"Please sit on the bed." The woman said - as he complied - she took a medical scanner and waived it in front of him.

"You have internal bleeding, broken ribs, deep wound in your leg and few other scrapes and bumps. And then there´s always this hole over here." As she said that she slightly pressed to the wound that was in his chest.

"How have you treated these wounds?"

"Bacta tank and bacta bandages."

"Nothing more.. huh. Well we need to open you up. I will put you into a sleep and then after it to the batch tank. After that we can think about the tattoos. It will take at least a week, until you are fully healed. It depens of your healing rate." The woman said and then took a syringe from one of the cabinets.

Maul had laid on the bed fully now. The painkillers had worn off hours ago. He was tired and sore. He wanted to be rid of this blasted weakness that made him unable to train or do anything really. He could have died if he hand´t gotten treatment earlier like he had.

The Woman pushed the needle of the syringe into his arm and started to gently press at the end so that the medicine inside would flow gently to his vains.

"Don´t talk about me to anyone." He said to the woman and gazed steadily until the syringe was taken away and his head started to spin. He wasn´t asleep yet, but soon he would be.

"This will hurt slightly. Try to swallow as they go allright." The woman said and came to him with two different size tubes. She gently opened his mouth and using a light guided the bigger tube into his lungs, reflex forced him to gag, but he denied the body of his the pleasure of coughing the tube out. He knew that this was necessary in order for him to breathe if something went wrong.

The thinner tube was guided from his nose to his stomach. It would drain any fluid in there so that they could operate the area. Now his head started to feel quite too heavy and so he succumbed to sleep.

"Lars, will you come and help me!" Shmi shouted form the operation room. This would need two pairs of hands. She wasn´t sure if the original lung could be healed, but in that case Lars could put bionic one into it´s place.

He came to the operating room and saw the tattooed body on the bed. He looked dead - No one should survive those kinds of wounds.. At least not a normal human being. He saw the horns that made a crown in his head - A Zabrak then.

Shmi opened the Zabrak up and saw the inner damage that was worse than what she had originally thought.

"You start on his leg. I´ll take care of his innards. I think he may need a bionic lung."

"Is it really that bad? Zabracs are notorious with being excellent healers."

"Yes it is. His lung is damaged, his ribs are broken and second of his hearts has suffered damage, also the blood vessels need care."

"His leg isn´t that bad. It´s a blaster wound that is almost healed. Although it does need operating. It feels like there is something lodged inside his thigh." (AN: He fell into a trash pile!)

"Well let´s get on with this." Shmi said.

They operated on Maul for many hours. Taken occasional breaks when the situation and fatigue became too much. Finally after 8 hours of operating they could move him into the bacta tank. He hand´t needed the bionic lung and a piece of plastic that had been lodged into his thigh had been removed without any problems.

After being two days in there they moved him into the bed and placed various medical instrument over his body so that they would know if any complications rose.

Maul woke up next day. He mentally assessed everything. There was a needle in his arm, which kept him hydrated. Tubes went into his mouth and from there to his lungs and stomach - keeping him from being hungry.

Hearth monitor - two infect kept count of his pulses and bacta patches covered his injuries so that the healing would be completed.

"I see you are awake. I suggest that you sleep a little more. Tomorrow we can take all the tubes and so long of you." Shmi said to him and checked his pulse again from his wrists this time.

As he slept he dreamed of Revan and the Mandalorian Mask. It was not just a mask he realized. It had many purposes other than being the mantel of the leader. It gave insight - insight that was long lost to many people - good and bad.

Next time he woke up Shmi was on his side taking out all the medical equipment.

"You may still feel stabs of pain and weakness. But it will disappear in time. And it is no wonder, you could have died."

"What about the tattoos?" Maul asked, he wanted to know if Shmi could do them. Shmi was force sensitive and that was one of the reasons that she was such a good healer.

Also because she was relatively innocent (hand´t done anything bad) the tattoos she would made would be stronger than the ones that Sidious had done. They would protect him better.

"I know how to do tattoos." Shmi said.

"Good, let's get on to it." Maul said and started to dress after all the medical equipment had been taken care of. He dressed slowly, flexing his muscles so that they wouldn't be so stiff for the lack of exercise lately.

He led Shmi back to the reception room and left bunch of credits to the counter.

"Follow me. We can´t do them here." Maul said and led Shmi outside. In there he called bloodfin to him by his wrist controller.

"Where are we going?" Shmi asked, curious.

"To my ship. I have the necessary equipment there, you will also payed handsomely, to ensure your silence and to pay you of your services. You have done well." Maul said. He normally never complimented anyone, not that he had much reason to. Most people he associated before were either people he had to kill or his master and his quests.

Finally Bloodfin came and Maul stepped in.

"Well?" Maul said and Shmi stepped behind him. Regardless of his passenger he started the powerful machine and so there were out of there, Shmi had immediately placed her hands around his middle so that she wouldn't fall off.

After driving 15 minutes they came to his ship. They stepped off and moved in.

"I first tell you how you must do it." Maul said, they were in the lounge.

"You must use these pincers. They are a living life form, yes, But they are different, because my tattoos are different than the normal ones many have." Mauul said.

Finally they were at the medical bay - Maul was hanging again from the restraints and Shmi was standing uncertainly next to him, one pincer at hand.

"Just follow the line. It doesn't matter if you hurt me. Sometimes things hurt." Maul said and tried to relax in the posture he was in. Shmi hesitantly used the pincers to continue the lines that were damaged. Starting with his leg.

The pincers automatically channeled the force of the user to create poison and ink of the one that touched them - It burned - But Maul could handle it the first time, this time wasn´t any different.

Finally after 2 hours of precise work they were finally done. They were back at the lounge, Shmi was drinking tea and Maul was meditating.

Shmi instinctively knew that it would be rude to interrupt something that was so peaceful. maul was sitting on a pedestal, near the window looking out to the desert.

His red and black skin was partly wet looking and was actually bleeding a little. When Shmi looked above that, she saw a very good muscled man. When maul finally surfaced and opened his eyes he felt much better than originally.

"What are you?"

"What do you mean? My race?"

"No.. That I know, you are a Zabrak, but I was thinking about the fact that you have a light saber." Shmi said.

"Yes. I have build it and have mostly complete my training." Maul said evasively.

"You mean that you are a Jedi?"

"I am not a Jedi!" Maul said in a hard voice.

"Then what are you?"

"I am a Sith. A being that goes agains the Jedi. The Jedi think that there's no emotion, ignorance or anything of the sort. They truly think that they can fix everything. We Sith accept the emotion, that we can´t know everything and that everything can´t be resolved."

"oh.. How old are you? I´m building your medical file so that if you need any medical help I know what to do."

"Fine. I am 22 cycles past at the moment."

"Good, any allergies or anything I should need to know."

"No. Zabraks as a general are hard to kill, so are Siths. For some reason, Sith don´t die to many normal things."

"Thank you."

"Good, now, here is your payment, I trust that you will not tell anyone that I have been anywhere near this planet. I will drive you back to the city." Maul said, dressed and then they left.

When they got back to the clinic, Maul gave her another bag of Credits and left.

He stayed on Tatooine few days after that. Mainly to train and see if Shmi could handle the promise she had made to him. The easiest way had been to kill the woman, but she was too well known for him to do that, without it being noticed, and his former master would know about the death by light saber.

He also needed to fix his own saber staff. It was usable but in two pieces, which made it easier to use, but not the style he favored.

He had sent a probe droid to watch Shmi about any sign of betrayal but it seemed as she took patient confidence seriously.

He decided finally to leave. Korriban was closest and there was a long abandoned sith academy. He hoped to salvage something form there. Revan had destroyed the Sith from there but there had to be records of training methods and different pieces of Sith culture that Sidious had never trusted to him.

He would salvage the place of all information he could, so that he could train on this journey if you could call it that.

AN: Hello again. I know that Maul is a little OCish but hey! You can´t seriously expect me to make him a complete asshole? I like Maul, yes, but I decided as there´s very little for me to base his behavior in to, that I could make is as I like.

Besides, it's fanfiction people. You can't seriously expect me to make everything like it is. It's after all my view of things that I write this and my other stories upon.

I did my research, but to my great displeasure, there´s not much information for me to base in.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope that you review. Also about my other stories. I have absolutely no inspiration for HP, Naruto and FFVII at the moment. For Alex RIder, Death Note and Star Wars I have. So I write what I want, when I have the time and when I want to.

Understand this. Thank you. Besides, how often could you update if you had three jobs, school and two hobbies that all take my time?


	3. 3 Learning is never too late

Back to Power Chapter 3

Korriban

He watched as the planet reached in front of him. It was full of power, hatred, rage, fear - dark emotions twisted the whole planet and swallowed it, making it a heaven/hell to it's visitors.

It seemed that for many years, tens of years no one had been here. He had researched the planet before coming here. It was a dangerous place to be, but it had a desired effect to the people that were clearly unwelcome.

He relaxed, the force was very strong here. It was the tomb of the ancient sith lords and ladies and that made the place so very good.

With Bloodfin he started to explore the planet to find the academy.

Valley of the Dark Lords.

He could feel his master's presence lingering in the Valley. He had been here recently. Sith could easily far out live the Jedi - So recently is within 20 years.

He stood in a top of a hill, looking gown into the valley, he needed to visit in the tombs. The Force Ghosts of the great masters would guide him onward. They could also train him.

The force was so strong on the Dark Side here that he could feel himself growing stronger the more time passed. He could feel it oh so well.

This would help him after he found Revan and took his place. Then he would go to the jedi, and for a while even be a Jedi, until last moment, he would "kill himself" or something else for the like, and then when he felt strong enough he would kill his former master.

He went first to the tomb of Marka Ragnos. It was blocked. He didn´t know how or why but it was futile to even try to get in. He wasn´t strong enough to get in - yet. Maybe in few decades he would be.

Next was the tomb of Naga Sadow. He had never occupied the grave as he had been in Yavin 4. According to the legends the tomb was used as a testing ground for Sith Kniths.

There was protection of course, but the rocks over the entrance were easily moved by the Force. And so he stepped in. He was cautious as you could never know especially in here what could happen. And the Dark Side of Force never warned. If you could´t tell with your abilities that danger was there and survive it - then you were dead. You could never be arrogant to assume that you could defeat everything. No - you did what was expected and more. If you failed you were dead, there were no second changes to the Sith.

But in Maul's case - a second chance had been given - and he would never assume again.

He suddenly remembered the stories that his former master told about the old republic. How the Sith had taken control and verged an outrageous war against the Jedi and for a while - The sith were strong.

He had decided that when he defeated Revan and became Revan, he would do the same. On other side was the boy - Obi-Wan Kenobi. But this time, they were going to win. It didn´t matter. Coruscant was the base of everything. In the middle of everything. If you ruled Coruscant you ruled everything.

He fought in the tomb for a long while and came out much better than before. He had fire and ice granades now at his disposal - he sensed Revan had been there before. The force was different in him. It was clear that he was that times Chosen One for the Sith - But because of the Jedi - He had been turned against his cause.

Now was his turn. Finally his turn to turn the tide of this ever becoming war. And he would win. He would not turn to the light. He would love his hate and use it. Anger was strong in him. As was the force and the Dark Side wanted revenge!

AN: yes yes I know. I update much and bla bla bla. Be satisfied. :D


	4. 4 The dead are alive and kicking

Back to Power 4

Korriban

He had now ben at the Valley for 4 years, and had learned much. His Force signature had changed. The Ancient masters had told him that emotion - the fuel of the dark side, were to be controlled, something that Sidious had never understood.

Now he could say that he was truly strong, but like all Sith - so was his former master after all this time. It was not a surprise.

He had been trained well and the training had been cruel and long. But now he was better. The Ancients in the Tombs had bestowed him the title of a master. He was confident of his skills - but acknowledged that there was still much for him to learn. He could bide his time for a long while without tiring at all.

Next was the academy.

Coruscant - Jedi Temple - Council Chambers.

"A disturbance in the Force there is." Yoda marked carefully.

"Yes. We all felt it," Ki Adi Mundi said from his seat.

"The Dark Side clouds the future." Mace Windu said.

"Anain felt a presence in the Force. Something more powerful than what he had ever felt, but it was familiar as well. I believe that there's a new player to the game." Obi-Wan said from his place.

"Grave it worries me." Yoda marked.

"Yes, but it is pointless to chase a ghost that doesn't want to be found. Anakin said that the presence disappeared immediately after he felt it." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm.. Think the council will." Yoda said.

Coruscant - Palpatine's Office.

"There´s a new player. It is on outside. Maybe finally, I get a new apprentice." He said quietly.

"What was that Senator?" Queen Amidala asked,

"Nothing, my Queen. I had a feeling that something happened. Now let's concentrate on the matter of the taxes in…"

Korriban - The Sith Academy.

He had visited in all of the Tombs and was very satisfied of everything he had accomplished in his short stay. He had grown in leaps and bounds as the Masters of old - if they judged you worthy of their knowledge that is - gave you the skill necessary to beat your enemies - regardless of who and what they were.

He had now mastered two new skills with his light sabers and with his staff he was now much better than before. Now the only thing left to do was visit in the academy, learn everything he had to, and then explore until he found either Revan or his dead body.

Robbery - grave robbery especially wasn't his or any Sith's really style but for now it would have to do. If he found Revan's grave at all, he would rob it, until the Force Ghost of Revan was parting his possessions with ease.

Korriban -Sith Academy

Immediately when he stepped inside of the doors of the academy, he found numerous relics from the ancient days stored and mount in the walls of the massive temple.

He felt the Dark Side stronger here than anywhere else. It was just there, thrilling to him almost. He was glad and enjoyed the sensation quite too much, as the next time when he opened his eyes - he was staring in to the eyes of an very angry Terentatek.

he was still not strong enough. He could feel it, as if he were the Terentatek would have never even thought to come to him, thinking him too strong to be eaten. Although this one seemed to bee a bit too young and foolish to actually fall into the category of taking notice of anything else than that he was strong in the force.

Teretatek were a very cunning race and lived mostly off of Force sensitives and were "pets" of the Dark Side. There was a legend that an Ancient Sith Lord had bred them in Yavin 4 to kill the Yedi.

Maul basked in the hatred and hunger of the beast and so the Dark Side grew stronger in him and weakened the creature in front of him - This would be a worthy battle. He hadn't quite experienced a good battle since the one on Naboo - There he had been too arrogant, not that arrogance was anything too bad, when you had the right to be arrogant, but it blinded you from the danger that could lurk anywhere.

And so the battle begun.

Maul had won - understandably. He had overestimated the young Terentatek, but caution wasn't a bad thing - Not at all.

he continued to explore the academy until he came to the Holo Library. it had countless of Holos to choose from. He was almost salivating about the thought of all the great knowledge that was stored in here. It seemed that his former master had never visited in the Academy, he couldn't feel his presence lingering.

he had probably thought that the place was beneath him and that would be his downfall in time.

AN: Hellou. I decded to update again. yes yes I'm oh so sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories, but as I have absolutely no inspiration for them, they are all on Hiatus until further notice. I actually did have chapter ready for each of them, but as my other laptop is at the moment out of country (My mother has in on her holiday so that she could surf in the internet) so as I didn't make any copies I'm unable to update until she comes back this Friday.

I don't ask your forgiveness (as I have done nothing wrong :D) or your patience either. You either like or you don't - feel free to send me hate PM's - they are very amusing and might actually make me update. (you show you care - at least so people tell us when they are worried and start shouting at us or something. So you'll be only telling me that you all love me and so on..) Anyway. i was somewhere.. Where was I? Don't remember, anyhow. Thanks for reading and remember to stay in touch (As in remember to REVIEW!)

Logoht


	5. 5 Quiet is a good way to end things

Back To Power Chapter 5

Korriban - Sith Academy.

2 years later.

He had now been at Korriban for six years. He was now much more powerful than he had been before, and still he knew that he had time to age and grow in the ways of the force. Like it had been said, the Sith far outlived the Jedi, because they simply had stronger connection to the force. They didn't need to meditate to feel and be one with the force, they were a part of it and used it all the time, even in their sleep they were scanning the place with their senses and the force, so that even if someone managed to sneak past them normally the Force didn't let them go without notice.

The Force was so much ingrained in the Sith lifestyle that the Jedi were very weak against it. For example - Once in the time a Sith Youngling - 6 years old, had taken on with a knight of the Jedi - And had won.

What a surprise for the Jedi. He had collected so much information about the Dark and light side of the Force that he felt ready to burst from the information. For two years, he had done nothing but trained and read so that he would be as prepared as he could be. Finally it was time to leave Korriban, that had became his new home.

At the same time in Coruscant

Darth Sidious had finally completed the General of his army. Also he had a new apprentice - who once was a Dark Jedi - Master Dooku - was now Darth Tyrannus.

(A/N: Oldies Club? Maybe I need to write a one-shot where they go to a club to play bingo with other fossils :D)


	6. 6 Importance of training

Back to Power 6

AN: Hellou, Yes yes, I know I should update my other stories, but the other laptop I have (where the stories are) is at my mother's place and I simply forgot to put the stories into a memory stick and transfer them to my Mac - which I primarily use for writing stories and so forth.

Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter all of my fateful readers and I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short.

Have anything to say to me? Questions, plot holes, anything? PM me or leave a review.

Logoht

Hyper Space - Destination Deralia - Scimitar.

He had updated his assassin, probe and surveillance droids. As he had an affinity with mechanics this wasn't a hard thing to do, also the materials that the Sith temple had to offer been more than satisfactory in his mind.

Technology vice, they weren't near his time, but they were still very useful, and capable of being modified by whim - which was the exact point when making droids and other mechanical devices. They needed to be durable and capable of modifications in a matter of moments. So that they could be updated quickly.

Also it was always good if you could apply multiple functions into a droid, some were very simple things, designed to do one or two things, while other had so many functions, that they were basically human in everything else but appearance and usually much more better than humans in their areas of expertise - which was the point of droids, to do things that humans could do, but didn't want to or droids were simply more efficient.

He had changed very much after spending too many years in Korriban. He was now more muscular and had matured, his horns had grown to be like a crown upon his head. Which showed his maturity.

Only, that would be a huge problem. He needed the helmet of Revan's and that meant - no horns. But if he cut them off his overall power that wasn't anyway force related would more than not disappear.

Horns were strange thing for his species. They showed maturity and your status by the way they were arranged, if he were to go back to his home planet, they would make him their ruler. Which wouldn't be a bad idea, after he had found Revan. He would check the normal system planets first, and then decide, should he go back to his home planet or search for Revan.

Revan was a threat - a huge threat. If he came back and was still a Jedi (which was more than likely) the Jedi would most certainly win. If he was on the Sith's side.. Who knows what could happen - Maybe he would get Korriban working again.

But those were things that he didn't know yet. He hadn't developed foresight yet, and because of that everything was very - confusing right now. He couldn't make any plans after all.

He only got the normal force dreams that showed him what went on in the world and how to get things done. Nothing very promising - as he couldn't fight a threat that he couldn't see before it came to him, or he ran into it.

His plan at the moment was very easy. Find Revan - tell him that you were a Sith and want to redeem yourself, and as such want to become a Jedi and so forth. Get him to train you, if he is a Jedi at the time. If he was a sit it would be easier as he was obliged to train him then. It was against the Sith code for a master to leave the apprentice if the master didn't kill the apprentice him/herself first - or specifically ordered the death, and his former master had not done that. Besides by reading the holonet news and focusing hard on to the force he had discovered that his master already had a new master, who was an ex Jedi - Count Dooku.

Also the situation of the chosen one and that blasted Obi-Wan Kenobi interested him greatly. He knew that if he were to get into the Jedi order without Revan's assistance or the helmet, Obi-Wan - who was in the Jedi council would not accept him anywhere near. He just hoped that if he found Revan and he taught him the Jedi way he wouldn't abandon him.

His old master had done just that. Left him for the dead. He was also wondering, had his master left anything else out. Maybe he should examine his life and see what went wrong. As he believed that things couldn't be right like they were. He was of a royal line of his planet and race, so how had his former master gotten him?

He didn't remember those times well, he only had a name in his mind and he would research it, even if it took his life from him.

AN: I hope you liked the newest chapter. Like I said earlier, this story is not betaed yet, as I have not send the chappies to my lovely betas. Thanks for reading and remember to R&R.

Logoht


	7. 7 Clues that someone was here

A/N: sorry for not have updated for a such a long time. I replaced the chapter 6 that was there before. There were some mistakes and let me tell you, they all are because of the spellcheck. It automatically fixes my mistakes, although most of them are not mistakes, and as such it mistakes many names and places as mistakes and fixes them to the closest real English word. And it's annoying me. Also I updated chapter 6 a little bit because I wanted one plot hole covered. And so it happened. Now, finally on with the story.

Chapter seven - Clues that someone was here…

Deralia - Scimitar.

He was finally after traveling 2 days in Deralia. He was dressed in his full Sith regalia that had took may changes in the years he had spent learning in the temple. He still wore black, but red was mixed in the inner lining of his robes.

He used a more kimono style shirt than before, that exposed some of his toned chest and collarbone. It was made from a heavy fabric and lined in sacred Sith runes and alchemy to make it more durable.

His pants were the same, his boots were new from the temple, and so was the over robes and the belt that kept everything on him. he had the oddest fighting styles that in some point of fight actually ripped his shirt usually to sherds. So he had made due to what he knew and learned, and had made the shirt, robe, pants even all of his leather items more durable and more wearable so that he wouldn't have to imitate a house-wife overtime he had anytime to himself.

The planet was overgrown with plants and infused with force. Some Jedi was in here. it could be just a master - padawan team sent to do something on the planet, as there was people here, like everywhere else now a days. Or it could be that Revan was here. Who knew?

So he set to investigate.

Meanwhile in the capital city of Deralia.

"Master, I pick-up a presence in the force. it's dark, but the force is… strange in him." Male Padawan said.

"Don't worry my Padawan. We will confront him if the time comes. The Force will lead us to a path that it wants us to travel. And sooner or later things will come to a point where the force will decide what is going to happen to us and to them. Also if Force wanted to warn us, it would have sent a direct message, not just said that there was something there. Now it announced a person to us, that could be of help, or could destroy us. But I'm leaning more to the first point. In time we will see." THe master said in a gentle, teaching voice.

"Yes, my master."

A/N: Sorry about the super-short chapters but I thought that an update would be better than a 10k chapter that comes three weeks later :)

I hope that you liked and I hope that you'll R&R like always. Also do remember to always read these author notes as they might or might not contain some useful information. Like at the moment - go and look at my profile, it has vital information and explanation to everything. Just find the most recent update of the profile and you do fine :)


	8. Author note IMPORTANT

A/N:

As it stands I have been having a HUGE writer's block and have been busy with real life and some other things as well, which have left me with almost of time nor desire to write.

UPDATE LIST FOR MY STORIES:

Uzukage:

I have written around half of a chapter now, and will continue on it as soon as I can, I have been writing it as well when the mood strikes me. I can't guarantee an update, but will do my best.

Themes:

The earlier chapters have been written when the mood strikes me (14-18) and have NOT been beta'd or even proofread, I thought you'd like some form of an update and so updated them in a hurry.

I will be going over them later so as to correct any mistakes that have been made, starting from chapter 1 to the latest and upload at least two new chapter.

Girls Girls:

As it is I've almost completely given up on this one and it's an almost dead animal.. Might be I come back to it, might be I won't.

Past and Future:

Is actually completed in a draft and I'll get to it when I have the time and desire to.

Back to Power:

Has almost two chapters done but I need to revise some points.

Starting Over:

Is still going on a full revision…

One of the Three:

Is on Hiatus as of now, however I have been slowly getting back to it.

Time and time again:

Hiatus…

Pain Forever:

Hiatus…

Music makes it happen:

Is on theory finished on paper….

Goal Unreachable:

Hiatus until further notice…


End file.
